Pearson Middle School
by Inurayhannah
Summary: A/U: justin and Alex attend Pearson middle school. This is a prequal to Wizards in Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

Chapter 1

It's six-ten am (Wednesday August twenty-Second two-thousand-eight) and Theresa has just gotten

Alex up and getting ready for the first day back to school. As soon as Alex is done getting dressed and

doing her hair she goes downstairs to the kitchen. "Mom why do I have to go to school?" Alex asks.

Theresa answers was that she needed to learn things. Alex then retorts back with that she didn't want to

learn, then Theresa tells Alex that Justin would be there and that's when Justin walks in on the

conversation. "Yeah I'll be there, for you." Justin says. Alex looks at Justin for a few minutes before

saying yeah it would be a fun year then grabs her backpack and Justin grabs his as well and they both

head out the door and to the sandwich shop they own. "Hey dad" Justin and Alex say when they get to

the counter. "Hey, are you guys ready for your first day back to school?" Jerry asks. Justin says yes and

Alex says sure. Jerry then says but Justin's going to be in the same school as you and Alex says that's

the best part. Jerry says OK then hands them their breakfast sandwiches. Twenty minutes later at six-

forty the school bus comes and Alex and Justin leave.

When they get to school Alex finds Harper next to the front door. "Hey Harper, how was your

summer?" Alex asks. Harper answers "It was fun, but I missed you, my best friend, Ooh and I checked

the homeroom lists and we are in the same homeroom." Alex immediately y says yes then asks Harper

if she knows where it was. Harper answers "yeah I do my mom bought me here last week so I'll know

where my classrooms are." Alex says cool and that's when the principle makes an announcement telling

all eighth graders to go to the auditorium and all seventh graders are to report to their homerooms.

After the announcement Harper leads Alex to their homeroom. Once they get to their homeroom the

teacher is standing at the door and asks if they are Alex Russo and Harper Finkle and they both answer

yes. Mrs. Collin hands then their Ids then tells them to go find their assigned seats. Alex and Harper

do as they are told and find their seats which aren't close to each other because of their last names, so when they set their stuff down Alex comes over to Harper desk and they continue talking till the late

bell rings. The first thing Mrs. Collins does is roll call.

Andrew Anderson "Here"

Ashley Ankler "Here"

Rachael Ashton "Here"

Tygert Ating "Here"

Seth Berks "Here"

Valerie Berns 'Here"

Bailey Benson "Here"

Derek Blurn "Here"

Carla Boss "Here"

Keri Bowser "Here"

Peter Brackbill "Here"

Samantha Braithwhite "Here"

Ann Branby "Here"

Nicholas Brauer "Here"

Corey Brittner 'Here"

Adam Brown "Here"

Carey Brugnone "Here"

Melissa Bruno "Here"

Scott Case "Here"

.Joshua Cepanec "Here"

Daniel Cerminara "Here"

Shane Dobrick "Here"

Melissa Dum "Here"

Shawn Eller "Here"

Zachary Faller "Here"

Benjamin Ferry "Here"

Harper Finkle "Here"

Brian Hamilton "Here"

Tiffany Jones "Here"

Dylan Murko "Here"

Alex Russso "Here"

James Ryan "Here"

Ashley Schade "Here"

Connor Sharp "Here"

T.J Taylor "Here"

Jessica Stanek "Here"

Kevin Verona "Here"

Dustin Vogel "Here"

Kelcy Wargo "Here"

Brandon Zajac "Here"

Once Mrs. Collins is done with the attendance she has Alex read the first few paragraphs in the student

handbook. After Alex is done Dylan reads the next paragraphs followed by Ashley after Dylan is done.

A few minutes later at seven-forty all seventh graders get called down to the auditorium. Once

everyone is seated and quiet Mr Laritate begins speaking. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer and

are all ready for a fun and wonderful year. First things first I want to clarify school procedures, I know

you all received an ID badge, that is going to be used to take books out of the library and for buying

lunch and is to be on you at all times during the school day. Now onto school procedures you are

expected to be in school everyday that school is in sessions any student who misses twenty or more

days per semester, except if its because of Medical reasons, will get two days Saturday detention and

any days over twenty one-two weeks of out of school suspension, Anybody who defiles school

property, brings in paraphernalia (knives, lasers etc) will get a Saturday detention and that will keep

adding up till they get straightened up." Mr. Laritate says then continues on with a few other

annoucments before dimissing everyone to first period.

The first six periods went well and they are now in lunch (The lunch table consists of Alex, Harper, T.J,

Justin, Zeke and later on Warren and Stevie). "So how was school so far Alex?' Justin asks. Alex

answers with an um OK, then Harper mentions to Justin that Alex read some of the student handbook

during homeroom. Justin immediately mentions that Alex doesn't read much or at all and Alex says

"Well I did during homeroom." Justin thinks, but doesn't says it, that this would be the first second last

and only time Alex would do that, then says that mom and dad would love to hear about that. Alex then

says yup they would be, then asks about the bus. Justin answers that he'll wait at the front of the school

for her. Alex says OK then Justin and Zeke start talking about the clubs and sports they want to join this

school year.

The rest of the school day went well and Justin is waiting at the front of the school for Alex with Zeke.

When Alex and Harper finally do come Justin ask how the last two periods went as they are walking to

the bus. Alex answers that it went well. Once on the bus Alex and Justin sit all the way in the very last

seat with Alex next to the window and Justin on the end. Once sitting down Alex pulls out her I pod

and listens to it all the way home and Justin talks to a classmate of his siting in the seat next to him.

Once at home Theresa ask Alex and Justin how their day went. The first one to answer was Alex who

told Theresa that she actually read the first few paragraphs in the student handbook (something she has

never done) and that's when Jerry walks in. "Wow, Alex, I wish you would do that with magic." Jerry

says. Alex then tells Jerry that wit magic she learns more by doing rather then reading, Jerry says OK

then asks for the papers from school. Alex hands him her backpack then goes upstairs to bedroom, and

Jerry is like OK before asking Justin how his day went. Justin answers that it went well and that next

Wednesday was the Middle School Club fair and that he was going to sign up for a club. Jerry and

Theresa both tell Justin that was a good idea then Theresa suggests getting Alex to go or at least trying.

Justin and Jerry look at each other before laughing and Theresa joins in and says yeah right. After

giving his backpack to Jerry Justin goes upstairs to his bedroom and gets on his computer. Meanwhile

downstairs Theresa and Jerry begin looking in Alex's book bag. The first thing Theresa and Jerry pull

out is the student handbook. Jerry lets Theresa read that and he pulls all the other first day papers out

of Alex's bag and begins looking through them. At four fifty , while still reading Alex's papers Jerry

decides he would go get Max from the bus stop. As soon as Jerry leaves Theresa calls Alex downstairs.

"Yes mom" Alex says once sitting next to Theresa. Theresa asks Alex if she read any of the papers.

Alex answers that the teachers read them then asks about the student handbook. Alex answers only

what they read in school and Theresa tells Alex to start reading where the class left off. Alex says OK

and does as she's told. A t five ten Max and Jerry walk in and Theresa asks Max how his day went.

Max answers "It went excellent and the best thing is that my friend Mark has the same teacher as I do"

and Theresa says that's good then as soon as Alex is about ready to get up and leave Theresa tells her

to sit back down and read now (without even looking). Alex says fine and does as she's told. While

Alex is reading the student handbook and Theresa is doing all of Alex's first day papers Jerry goes and

starts making dinner. When Alex is done reading the handbook Theresa has her sign the page at the

end of the book acknowledging that she read it, then has Alex read all the other rubrics, while she

pulls out Justin's first day papers. By the time Alex is done reading them all Jerry calls everyone to the

dinner table. Once everyone's sitting down Jerry asks Alex if she read all of the student handbook. Alex

answers that she did and signed the page at the end of the book acknowledging that she did and that

mom made sure. Jerry says OK and they continue to talk through dinner. Once it is over Theresa and

Max do the dishes and Alex, Justin Jerry go in the basement and start the magic lesson. Once Justin,

Alex and Jerry are out of earshot Max asks Theresa when he'll get his magical powers. Theresa answers

"sometime when your in sixth grade, let's see Justin got his in November when he was in sixth grade

and Alex got hers the second week of school, but I'm not saying yours will come in at the same time as

Alex's and Justin's did." Max says OK then asks how they'll know when he's gotten his powers.

Theresa answers that he'll start levitating in the air. Max says OK and when they are done with the

dishes Theresa helps Max begin his first homework assignment, A what I did over the summer essay

that had to have a visual, that is due on Friday and would be read during class, while reading his first

day papers. By the time Max has his first paragraph done Alex, Justin and Jerry come up from the

basement. "Alex come sign the rest of the rubrics before you go up to your room" Theresa says. Alex

says OK and does as she's told. While Alex is doing that Theresa tells Max that he can finish his

work tomorrow and to go to bed. Max immediately says that's bunk then asks why he cant stay up like

Alex is. Theresa answers that Alex was doing something for school and to go to bed. Max says OK fine

and does as he's told. Once Alex is done they both go upstairs and Alex (After grabbing he r

nightclothes and stuff) Takes a quick shower and goes to bed.

A/N: Don't forget to review. Maybe read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Thursday September eleventh and Alex is in the principles office with Mr. Laritate. "so this is

about the tenth prank you've pulled on this school Alex" Mr. Laritate says. Alex says yup with a sly

smile then Mr. Laritate tells her that she is definitely opposite her brother Justin. All is quite Alex just

looks at Mr. Laritate for a few minutes before he says that there was another Saturday detention added

to the last eight that she still has to do. Alex says OK then Mr. Laritate tells Alex that it was in room

one one ten from ten am to one pm, then asks Alex if she tried out for cheerleading. Alex answers yes

then Mr. Laritate says that if she made the team maybe shed calm down. Alex says sure it will and Mr.

Laritate write Alex a pass to eighth period and tells her that he'd see her on Saturday. Alex says Okay

and after grabbing the pass heads for eighth period History.

It's now seven pm and the Russo's are eating dinner. "Alex your grounded for a week" Jerry says. Alex

immediately asks why. Jerry answers because of what she did with Justin and what she did in school

then mentions that she needs an extra curricular activity and that might help stop her in her tracks. Alex

then reminds Jerry that she did try out for the middle school cheerleading squad last year. Jerry ask if

she found out if she made the team and Alex answers no and she doesn't know when she will find out.

Jerry says OK then ask Justin if he knows when the list will go up. Justin answers that if Alex had been

listening to the announcement this morning she would have heard that the list would be put up during

homeroom on Wednesday and Alex tells Justin that she finds the announcements boring. Theresa then

chimes in and says that she hopes Alex would make the team and that she also took her computer and

put it away for a week as well. Alex asks why and Theresa tells her the same reason as they grounded

her, and that grounding included everything. Alex then asks why she cant do whatever she with magic

since it comes so easily to her. Theresa then tells Alex that there are rules for a reason and its apparent

that she liked to go against them. Alex then mentions that was the fun part and as soon as she is done

talking Jerry tells all of them to go do their homework. They all groan an OK then as they are heade up the stairs Justin thanks Alex for what just happened and Alex gives Justin a devilish smile and tells him

that she was welcome. Justin throws his hands in the air in frustration and heads to his room to start his

homework. Once in her room Alex sits at her desk and pulls out _Westing House _and begins

reading the first chapter (she has to read the first two), About halfway through chapter two Alex falls

asleep while reading the book and an hour later Theresa comes and wakes Alex up and asks where she

is with her homework and Alex answers sleepily the middle of chapter two. Theresa says OK and tells

her that she doesn't have to finish it tonight and go to bed. Alex says OK night mom Which is

returned) and gets in bed and Theresa turns the light out when she leaves the room.

It's eight am Saturday and Theresa is in Alex's room trying to get her up. "why do I have to get up?"

Alex sleepily asks. Theresa answers because she had another detention to serve. Alex then tells Theresa

that what she does is what shes good at. Theresa then tells Alex that she needs to find something else

that she good at and leaves the room. A few seconds later Alex gets up and dressed then heads

downstairs and Theresa tells Alex that they were leaving at nine-forty-five and to be down here by

then. Alex says OK then after grabbing a banana goes back up to her room and begins working on her

history homework. At nine-forty-five Alex comes back down as told and her Alex, Justin and Max

leave. The first one dropped off is Alex ( followed by Max at the Y then Justin at Zeke house). Once

everyone's in the room Mr. Laritate tells them that they know the rules and tells them that he had to go

to his office and he'd be right back. Once Mr. Laritate leaves Alex moves to the back of the room and

sits next to Stevie and starts talking. "Hi, Alex Russo" Alex says. Stevie looks up and introduces

herself as Stevie Nichols. "when did you move here, I haven't seen you anywhere?" Alex asks. Stevie

answers that she moved here last week and they were in second period, sixth period and lunch together.

Alex says oh and asks where she sits during second and sixth period. Stevie answers in the back and

they continue talking till Mr. Laritate comes in. A few seconds later Alex raises her hand and Mr.

Laritate asks if she has to go to the bathroom. Alex answers yes and Mr. Laritate says OK and she can go. Alex says thanks and goes to the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later and sat back down

next to Stevie.

It's now one pm and Mr. Laritate has just let everyone out and everyone's waiting outside for their

parents. "So who's the weird one your always with" Stevie asks. Alex answers that it was Harper her

best friend Harper and that they have known each since they were in kindergarten. Stevie says OH cool

then asks if Harper has always been weird. Alex answers yes then asks Stevie if she has an Instant

Messenger account. Stevie answers yes and after they exchange their IN names for windows live Alex

tells Stevie that she wont be able to get on Windows live till she gets her computer back. Stevie then

ask why that happened and Alex answers because of the pranks she pulled in school and misuse of

magic, and then Stevie chimes in and tells Alex tha she also was a wizard. Alex tells Stevie to prove it

and after Stevie uses her wand Stevie mentions that the only way to use magic was to use it whenever

possible and Alex agrees with that (that's when her parents com too). "bye see you Monday Stevie."

Alex says. Stevie tells returns the bye and Alex gets in the van (Theresa, Jerry and max are in the

car). "So I see you met someone new" Jerry comments. Alex says yeah and mentions that she was a '

wizard as well. Jerry says cool maybe their family could come over to our house one day and asks if

the girl had any other siblings. Alex answers that she didn't ask and that the girls name was Stevie.

Jerry says OK Stevie then Alex tells Jerry that she would rather not have them over. Theresa then says

that it was a good idea and they should do it. Alex then asks Theresa if she really thought that was a

good idea and where they were going. Theresa answers yes and that they were going to pick up Justin

and Zeke then go to the mall and they were going to meet Harper and her family at the mall and spend

the rest of the day there. Alex says OK then pulls out her Ipod and listens to it.

It's now two-thirty and they have just arrived at the mall and parked next to the Finkles. After everyone

is out of the cars Harper, Justin, Alex and Zeke ask if they could split up. Jerry looks at Harper's father

and after getting a yes tells them to stick together and they were to meet up at the food court at five-

thirty. Harper, Alex, Justin and Zeke say OK then head into the mall. As soon as they leave Max asks

why he cant go with them. Theresa answers because he was too young to go with them and that shed

take him to the play area for a while. After hearing about the play area Max cheers up and says cool.

Meanwhile in the mall while they are walking Alex tells Harper all about her day in detention. When

Alex is done talking Harper mentions that it looks like she made a new friend. Alex answers yup and

Justin asks what her friends last name was. Alex answers Nichols then asks why. Justin answers

because he made a new friend this week and they were science lab partners and that his last name was

Nichols. Alex then mentions that they might be siblings. Justin agrees with that then they all decide to

go and look in **Hollister**. After they are done in **Hollister**, they go to **Hot Topic** for a couple minutes

before going to **FYE **for an hour**. ** As soon as they do leave Justin phone rings and Justin answers it

after the first ring. 'Hello" Justin says in the phone. Jerry on the other end tells Justin to meet them at

the front entrance around five instead of meeting at the food court at five thirty. Justin says OK and

after hanging up with Jerry tells Alex, Harper and Zeke what Jerry told him then asks whee they want

to go next. Zeke and Harper answer **Borders books** and Alex says that after that she wanted to go to

**Forever twenty one** and Harper says that she wants to go there too. Justin says OK then mentions that

after those he had to go to pick up shoes form **Finish Line **after that. They all say OK then Alex asks if

these were special shoes for the Alien Language League. Justin answers No not for the Alien Language

League and Alex says right the mentions that the is probably the only club with the shortest amount of

people in it. Zeke was the one to say that it was true but they just got five seventh graders joined up,

plus the four eighth graders made nine people. Alex then says yup and that she was pretty sure the Art

Club had more people and Justin suggest that she try joining the club then maybe shed see. Alex was

about ready to say nope but then change her mind and said that maybe she would and that Mrs.

Johnston had been trying to get her to do that already. Justin then says it was a joke and Harper chimes

in and says that maybe they both should join. Alex agrees with that says that would be a great way to spend more time together. Harper agrees with that and once they reach Borders and Justin tells Alex

and Harper to meet them at the front of the store at four twenty. Alex and Harper say OK and head for

the teen section to look for _The Midnighters Secret Hour. _After finding that Harper and Alex look for

_The Magician The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel. _After finding that they head for checkout

then meet Justin and Zeke at the entrance. After Borders they go to **Forever Twenty One **where Alex

gets fingerless gloves and Harper gets a pair of sunglasses. After purchasing those items they go get

Justin's shoes from **Finish Line**. When they get to the entrance of the mall all they see is Jerry. "Hey

dad wheres Mom, Max and Harper's parents" Justin asks as soon as he's next to Jerry. Jerry answers

"they went to the bookstore, I stayed here to wait for you guys, they should be back soon." Justin says

OK then asks if they could go to the van. Jerry says yeah and after calling Theresa they head out to the

van and after putting all the bags in the trunk Jerry drives around the parking lot till Theresa calls at

five-thirty and tells them they were out at the Finkles car. After hanging up Jerry goes and parks behind

the Finkles car and tells them that they'd meet them at Red Lobster at seven-thirty (Harper gets out and

gets In her car, but tells Alex she'd get her stuff later). "So mom when am I getting ungrounded and

my computer back?" Alex asks. Theresa answers that it was still a week for both and that there wasn't

going to be any change of mind. Alex then tells Theresa that she thinks shes learned her lesson already

and Theresa asks if she wants to make it two weeks. Alex answers no and Theresa says I didn't think

you would and that shed be getting ungrounded next Thursday and get her computer back then too.

After Theresa is done talking her cell rings and Alex puts her music on. After leaving the mall they go

to Bed bath and Beyond (But the only ones to go in are Alex and Theresa to look for a comforter set).

After twenty minutes of looking Alex finds one set that she really liked (Roxy Tempa Tie Complete

Room Ensemble-Purple and blue tie dye). After that they go to **Red Lobster** and meet Harper and her

parents there for dinner then home.

It's nine pm and Theresa is in Alex's room. "Why cant you just let me go with a warning every time I

do something wrong mom?" Alex asks. Theresa answers because she would never learn and Alex asks

how she would know. Theresa answers she knew because she was a mother. Alex says sure then

Theresa asks Alex why she had a box labeled Justin's stuff. Alex tells Theresa she took stuff from

Justin's for every time he's annoyed her. Theresa says OK then gets up and after saying goodnight

(which is returned ) leaves. A few seconds later Alex pulls out _The Midnighters _and starts reading it till

she falls asleep.

It's now eight thirty am Sunday and Justin and Alex are down in the family room watching a movie on

the Sci-fi channel. At eight forty Theresa comes down and asks if they are going to church then

corrects herself and tells Alex that she was going to church weather she like it or not. Justin answers

that he was going and Alex asks why she has to go even thought she doesn't want to. Theresa answers

that it was part of the punishment and to go get dressed. Alex says fine then stomps off upstairs to her

room and along the way runs into Jerry who asks what was wrong with her. Alex tells him that she

didn't want to go to church, but that mo was making her. Jerry then tells Alex that both he and Theresa

made this decision to make her go to church and Alex walks into her room before she could get herself

into deeper trouble. After getting dressed Alex lays on her bed till it is time to go. Once in the van

Theresa asks Alex if she got her new friends phone number. Alex answers yes then asks why. Theresa

answers so that she can the other family and become friends with them. Alex immediately says that's

really OK and Theresa then mentions that they might go to their church and they would see them there

since they are new to the are. Alex says uh huh right and Theresa and Jerry tell Alex that it was

possible. Alex says right then pulls out her Ipod and listens to it the rest of the way to church.

It's now twelve-thirty and they have just left church and are headed up to Tarrytown to visit Theresas

older sister. "Wow you were right about Stevie and her family attending our church" Alex says.

Theresa says yeah and that she was glad she got to meet them and she was excited about the dinner this

weekend. Alex then asks Theresa if she really had to invite them over for dinner and Theresa answers

yes and that it would be great. Alex then tells Theresa yeah right before pulling out her Ipod and

listening to it. As soon as Alex is done talking Justin tells Theresa that he is excited about the dinner

and Theresa tells Justin that was great and at least he could see the good in it and maybe he could work

on Alex. Justin agrees with that then asks if the dinner was at their house or are they eating at a

restaurant. Theresa thinks for a minute before telling Justin that they might have it at the sandwich

shop. Justin immediately asks why and Theresa tells him that she wasn't paying to go out and eat.

Justin says OK then asks if they could change the station to Y one o nine. Theresa says sure then asks

what happened to his MP three player. Justin answers that he let Max borrow it till Max gets his own. '

Theresa says OK then tells Justin that she was getting an MP three player for Max for his birthday.

Justin immediately tells Theresa that was awesome then asks Theresa to turn the music up (The music

is on low and Max went with a friend after church ended..)

As soon as they get there Tai greets them and asks Alex if she still has her computer. Alex tells Tai that

she curre3ntly doesn't have it right now because she is grounded from it and hanging out with friends

for a week because of some stuff she did. Tai tells Alex that it was OK and that shed still give it to her,

all she had to do was remember before they left. Alex says OK then both her and Justin ask Tai if she

still has the WII and PS3. Tai answers that she did decide to keep them after all so that when they came

over they had something to do. Both Alex and Justin says yes then run into the family room and start a

racing game on the PS3. Meanwhile Theresa , Jerry and Tai are in the kitchen talking. "So wheres

Max?" Tai asks. Jerry answers that Max went with a friend to the movies then to his friends house for

the day. Tai says OH then asks about Alex. This time Theresa tells Tai about what happened and that '

having no say in anything was part of the punishment. Tai then asks Theresa if she meant Alexment

because Alex was good at getting out of punishments early. Theresa immedialty says yeah that was

what she actually meant then asks about Tom. Tai answers that he went on trip to San Diego till Friday

for his job. Both Jerry and Theresa says OK then Jerry asks Tai if she would like to babysit Justin,

Alex and Max next week while they are in Florida for the week for a Sandwich Shop Convention. Tai

tells that she would love to and asks when they were leaving and coming back. Jerry answers that he

and Theresa were leaving next Sunday at seven pm and coming back Friday. Tai says OK then asks

if they told Alex, Justin and Max about the trip. Theresa answers that they didn't yet but they will this

week, during their first family game night of the school year. Tai says oh and then asks how well that

went. Theresa answers excellent till Jerry gets mad when her team wins, then Jerry chimes in and tells

Tai that the last one might have been for good and Theresa agrees with that. Tai asks why and Jerry

answers it was because Justin apparently didn't like the girl. Tai says Oh OK.

.

After eating dinner at seven-thirty Jerry, Theresa, Alex and Justin leave to go pick up Max then home.

(after Alex gets her present). "mom, dad when we get home can we talk?" Alex asks. Theresa tells

Alex yes they can and Alex says cool then pulls out her Ipod and listens to it. As soon as Alex puts her

headphones Justin tells Theresa she can change the station (who says OK) and he begins reading he

first lord of the rings book (Tai let him borrow it). The rest of the ride back to Max's friends house was

quiet.

A/N: to be continued and dont forget to r & R please


End file.
